This invention relates to a case for carrying and using an instrument having control handle, insertion tube and light box containing a fan. More particularly this invention relates to a case for safely carrying a video probe intended for field use, wherein the probe instrument may be used with a light box and optional measurement box being either in the case or removed from the case.